Warm and Cozy
by Evilies
Summary: Harry y Hermione son los mejores amigos desde Hogwarts, pero después de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y la batalla, esa amistad se convierte en algo más profundo. Un vistazo a pequeños momentos de su vida en pareja.
1. Acogedor

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 ** _By_**

 ** _The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte_**

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione miró su reloj, al darse cuenta de la hora comenzó a preocuparse. El trabajo de Harry siempre la tenía con pendiente.

 _«Espero que este bien.»_

Se resistió a sus deseos de mandarle un mensaje a través de su _patronus_ y se obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en los pergaminos del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Harry se había demorado para cenar por el papeleo de un caso. Atravesó la puerta de su hogar y de inmediato buscó a su novia, subió hasta el desván —allí se encontraba el estudio— y cómo imaginó, ahí estaba.

Una vez más se había quedado dormida recargada en el escritorio.

Sonrió con calidez y con pasos sigilosos, tomó la manta que estaba sobre el sillón colocándola suavemente sobre Hermione.

—¿Harry? —murmuró soñolienta.

—Duerme —respondió, besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

 _«Trabaja demasiado.»_

Pensando en eso, había planeando una sorpresa para su cumpleaños que sería en unos días.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Continuará..._


	2. Sorpresa

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione sumida en libros y pergaminos, se encontraba elaborando una propuesta para la erradicación de una ley pro-sangre pura. Su mayor meta en el Departamento donde trabajaba, era lograr la equidad en el mundo mágico. Había hecho lo justo en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, luchando por una mejor vida para los elfos domésticos y otras criaturas.

Harry entró en la oficina y ella ni siquiera se enteró. —Es hora de ir a casa.

Lo miró desconcertada. —Pensé que irías con Ron.

—Alguien tiene que evitar que te quedes aquí trabajando —dijo besándola.

—Yo no… ¿pasa algo?

—¿Qué podría pasar?

Al llegar a su casa, no había nada sospechoso… hasta que vio sobre la cama una pequeña caja y una tarjeta.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!_

De eso se trataba.

Una gran emoción la envolvió. Abrió la caja, pero dentro no había nada. Confundida, sintió a Harry abrazándola por detrás mostrándole un traslador.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Continuará..._


	3. Estrellas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

La pareja apareció en el terreno de una casa de aspecto rústico con colores cálidos. Hermione miró alrededor, recuperándose de las molestias que el viaje del traslador causaba. Su cara aún era una mezcla de emoción, alegría y sorpresa.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Lejos de todos —comentó tomando su mano, guiándola hacia el sillón tejido que reposaba cerca de una puerta de madera vieja. Al lado, una botella de vino con dos copas yacía en una mesita.

El cielo estrellado se alzaba sobre ellos, siendo un espectáculo único. El aire perfumado de la tierra Toscana inundaba sus narices, la brisa suave removía sus cabellos. La atmósfera perfecta para los enamorados.

—He hecho esto, pensando en que nos olvidemos de todas nuestras preocupaciones. No será una gran fiesta y no estaremos rodeados de nuestros amigos, pero te prometo que haré que sea especial.

—Sólo tú y yo, es perfecto —mencionó enternecida.

Y la noche se volvió un sueño.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Continuará..._


	4. Pastel

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione bajó las escaleras estirándose. —Harry —llamó.

Fue hasta la cocina y para su sorpresa, estaba llena de globos que rozaban el techo. Sobre la mesa un pastel blanco, adornado con chocolate rojo y cerezas. Harry apareció con un gorrito colorido sobre su cabeza.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —De su varita salieron pequeñas chispas.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó riendo.

Él se encogió como si no fuera nada. —No podía faltar un pastel.

Se colocó frente a la mesa con una sonrisa brillante. —¡Gracias! —dijo abrazándolo—. Pediré un deseo —anunció alegre, separándose. Se quitó la sortija de compromiso y la dejó caer sobre la vela.

—¿Qué pedirás? —inquirió curioso.

—Es un secreto —mencionó misteriosa, soplando.

—Ahora debes morderlo.

—Oh, no lo harás...

Él travieso rodeó su cintura, mientras hundía su dedo en el pastel y le embarraba la cara.

—¡Ahora verás! —Tomó venganza manchándolo. Pronto se volvió una guerra de risas que terminó con un dulce beso.

 **º*º*º***

 _Continuará..._


	5. Cálido

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Harry se acomodó los lentes que habían salido volando. —Espera, tienes merengue en la mejilla.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —cuestionó con risa.

—Ven aquí. —Se acercó y él la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras le retiraba la mancha con pequeños besos. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de su caricia que siguió hasta que encontró sus labios, los mordió y acarició con su lengua, haciendo que Hermione suspirara y se aferrara a sus hombros.

Harry la arrastró entre caricias hasta el sillón, se dejó caer y Hermione lo siguió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Ahora sé el porqué me trajiste aquí —murmuró pícara.

—Culpable —respondió bajando los tirantes del camisón revelando el valle de sus senos—. Nos merecíamos esto…

Hermione suspiró y se curvó al sentir la boca de Harry sobre su piel.

La ropa sobró, el tiempo se diluyó y nada era más importante que sentirse.

El placer los alcanzó jurándose amor.

 **º*º*º***

 _Continuará..._


	6. Cuidadoso

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Harry tomó una ducha rápida y mientras Hermione recogía el desastre de la cocina, le preparó la tina de baño con sales, la toalla doblada para que descansara su cabeza y no podían faltar las velas aromáticas.

Bajó en albornoz, logrando que Hermione lo mirara con una ceja arqueada. —¿Aún no te cambias?

—Vine por ti, el baño te espera.

—¿Me preparaste el baño?

—Estoy cuidando de ti —dijo simple—, en casa no puedo hacerlo como quisiera, a veces nuestros horarios chocan…

Anduvo hasta él, dándole un corto beso. —Gracias —murmuró conmovida. Harry la cargó llevándola lentamente por las escaleras. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿No considerarías afeitarte?

—¿Te molesta mi barba? —preguntó rozando su mejilla con ésta.

Le tomó la cara con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. —Es hora de un cambio.

Parecía que se negaría, pero entonces respondió: —Sólo si lo haces tú.

—Será un placer.

 **º*º*º***

 _Continuará..._


	7. Paseo

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

En los días que siguieron viajaron por varios lugares de Italia, ahora estaban en Roma. El manto estelar se alzaba sobre el Coliseo romano.

—*¿Sabías qué en 1754 se realizó una carrera entre dos corredores de escobas? —Harry negó—. El Coliseo resultó dañado después de una pelea de los seguidores. Orabella Nuttley lo reconstruyó empleando su propio encantamiento de reparación.

Harry despegó sus ojos de la imponente construcción. —En esa época sabían como divertirse.

—Me imagino que tú estarías encantado con estar en una.

—No puedo negarlo —replicó sonriente.

Hermione agradeció que no estuviese ocurriendo. —¿Mañana a dónde iremos?

—Nos quedaremos aquí, es un buen lugar para darte tu regalo.

—¿Regalo? ¿No es el viaje?

—Mañana lo descubrirás —repuso misterioso, besando su nariz.

—Eres increíble —dijo sorprendida, deteniéndose. Él la miró intrigado, mientras ella tomaba su rostro entre sus manos—. Te amo, Harry Potter y no necesito más regalos, sólo estar así contigo.

 ***º*º*º**

*Información del diccionario . org

 _Continuará..._


	8. Enlace

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ _ **Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"**_ _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione estaba sumamente intrigada. Harry la había hecho levantarse antes del amanecer, dejándole solamente una nota con una dirección, además de un vestido blanco vaporoso con detalles plateados.

Con mil sospechas y emociones se dirigió al lugar, la Villa Borghese, en el templo de Esculapio frente al lago.

Harry vistiendo de forma impecable, la esperaba nervioso, ella se acercó con el aliento contenido. —¿Qué es esto?

—Tu regalo, nuestra ceremonia de enlace…habíamos hablado tanto de poner una fecha, pero ninguna fue la adecuada. Aquí y ahora será, si lo aceptas. ¿Quieres unirte a mi? —preguntó con su voz temblando.

Hermione sollozó, la felicidad saltaba de ella, resaltando su belleza. —Sí —dijo, besándolo vehementemente.

Sus seres queridos aparecieron, sorprendiéndola. Ahora sabía porqué no había recibido ninguna felicitación de su parte, todos estaban enterados del plan de Harry y habían aguardado para verla ese día.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —murmuró animada por el momento—, el deseo que pedí en mi cumpleaños… es que nuestro hijo nazca sano.

—¿Un hijo? —Ella afirmó y Harry se volvió loco de alegría, abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Y con el despunte del sol se vincularon para siempre.

 ***º*º*º**

 _Continuará..._


	9. Anillos

_**Disclaimer:**_ Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZY**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Hermione se movió recargando su cabeza en el torso de Harry, alzó su mano hacia la luz de luna que entrababa por la ventana. Su anillo brilló al instante.

—¿Te gustó?

—Es hermoso.

Harry elevó su mano para atrapar la de ella, su anillo también sacó destellos de la luz. —No es sólo una joya.

Frunció su ceño y elevó su rostro para poder mirarlo. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy el Salvador del mundo mágico, pedí unos favores… y tuve que intercambiar un par de cosas.

Ella lo pellizcó en su abdomen. —Sabes que no me gusta que hables así, por el pelo de un unicornio y no estarías aquí conmigo.

Harry se quejó, pero lo entendió, sabía que la había hecho pasar por mucho durante la batalla. —Los anillos están hechos de plata encantados por duendes para nuestra protección. Al ser mi esposa, serás a la primera persona a la que querrán llegar para lastimarme. Sé que eres una excelente bruja y que no puedo mantenerte en un lugar seguro siempre, por eso pensé que debía poder hacer algo más…

Hermione sorprendida por el detalle que la había conmovido hasta el alma, se puso de lado, colocando la mano que tenía su anillo sobre el corazón de Harry. —Haces más de lo necesario y me alegra que sepas que puedo protegerme, lo he demostrado todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, pero siempre me sorprendes y en verdad me gusto lo que hiciste con nuestros anillos, así yo podré estar ligeramente más tranquila por ti… tú eres el que siempre esta cara a cara con el peligro.

—Pero siempre voy a volver a ti —pronunció colocando un rizo detrás de su oreja.

—Es la única promesa que espero que nunca rompas —comentó sincera, encontrando su cálida mirada esmeralda.

Sabía que era difícil poder asegurar algo así, no en todos los casos se arriesgaba la vida, pero en las misiones más complejas, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, pero él no sólo luchaba por un mundo mejor para todos, luchaba por volver a ella.

Ambos querían una vida mejor, ella luchando a través de las leyes y él luchando con la magia para sacar los peligros de las calles. Su meta era la misma, más ahora que su familia había comenzado.

—Confía en mi, señora Potter. No pienso hacer que seas una madre soltera, nuestro hijo crecerá con sus dos padres a su lado —manifestó, girándose atrapando a Hermione contra el colchón.

Una sonrisa se afirmó en el rostro de Hermione, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, dejando que sus bocas se abrazaran en un tórrido beso.

Su futuro no prometía ser feliz, ni fácil, pero los dos lo irían construyendo, enfrentándose a los obstáculos, apoyándose en su amistad y sobre todo en su amor.

 ***º*º*º**

 **"Dedicado a Agnes Moonhallow"**

 _Continuará..._


	10. Hogar

**_Disclaimer:_** Las parejas oficiales nunca debieron ser, así que nosotros atentamos contra lo establecido en los últimos dos libros, porque un amor como este vivirá en el corazón de todos nosotros: **hoy, mañana y siempre**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling. _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto #11 "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!"_** _del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ o .¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**

 **WARM AND COZ** **Y**

 _ **By**_

 _ **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

 _Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo._

 _Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

 _D.B.M.F._

 ***º*º*º**

Regresar a Londres y dejar atrás sus vacaciones por Italia fue duro en verdad. Ambos echarían de menos esos días cálidos, llenos de aromas y sabores, alejados de todos.

Era un viaje digno de recordar.

—¿Quieres qué sigamos la tradición muggle? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa a unos metros de la puerta de su casa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó curiosa.

—De darte la bienvenida como mereces.

Se detuvo a unos pasos, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, una chispa de alegría cubrió sus ojos haciéndolos brillar aún más. —¿Lo harás? Ya hicimos algo así en el pasado cuando nos mudamos.

Harry se rascó su cabeza, mientras hacia memoria. —Entonces, no eras mi esposa.

—Era muy pronto para pensar en boda —respondió con ese tono de sabelotodo—, pero ahora eso esta arreglado —dijo mostrándole su anillo.

—Claro que lo está, sólo un loco no se casaría contigo —profirió con una seguridad que hizo revolotear el corazón de Hermione.

—Y tú no querías ser ese loco.

—No.

Potter restó la distancia y la tomó en brazos con cuidado, era una mujer embarazada después de todo. Avanzó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose.

—¿Me ayudas?

—Debiste primero abrir y luego cargarme —señaló con obviedad, haciendo el giro con su varita para abrir—, ¿no te has cansado? —preguntó divertida.

Él negó riendo. —¿Qué clase de hombre sería si no puedo soportar el peso de mi esposa unos minutos? —contestó, logrando que ella riera. Manobrió un poco, pero logró pasar sin que ninguno se golpeara en el marco—. Bienvenida a su casa, señora Potter —murmuró, dejándola sobre sus pies.

—Gracias, no hay como estar en casa —dijo respirando profundamente, pasando su mirada cariñosa por todo el lugar.

—Es cierto —coincidió, quitándose la chaqueta. Este era su hogar, después de Hogwarts, era el único lugar por el que se sentía así y era porque le pertenecía. Lo había edificando poniendo en él sus sueños y anhelos de vivir ahí con la familia que formaría al lado de Hermione y ahora todo eso se estaba materializando.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ponernos al día con la limpieza y los pendientes del trabajo.

—En verdad, regresamos —exhaló dejando caer un poco sus hombros, mientras mecía su melena revuelta. No terminaban de instalarse cuando el peso de toda su vida volvía.

Lo miró de soslayó sonriendo ante su baja de animo. —Pero… eso puede esperar, ¿aún no has terminado de darme la bienvenida o si? —preguntó en un tono suave y sugerente.

Harry no necesitó escuchar eso dos veces, recorrió la distancia que los separaba y tomó su rostro para atrapar en un beso largo esos dulces labios.

—Tengo muchos planes para ti, señora Potter.

—Espero sean muy placenteros —respondió mordiendo sus labios.

—Oh sí —murmuró con una sonrisa oscura. La alzó de las caderas y Hermione lo rodeó con sus piernas de inmediato.

—Gracias por el viaje y por traerme de vuelta como tu esposa. —Su voz estaba llena de dicha, justo la emoción que reinaba en el rostro de él. Le quitó los lentes dejándolos en el primer sillón que pasaron.

Se amaron sobre la alfombra de la sala sin prisas, recordando los viejos encuentros que habían tenido ahí… sin preocuparse por el mañana. Hoy lo más importante es que estaban juntos de vuelta en casa.

 **º*º*º***

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Algo?

 _Ya esta colocada la versión extendida de las viñetas "Pastel" y "Cálido", el one-shot se llama " **Warm, Cozy and Hot"** , por si gustan pasar a leer y comentar. Gracias._

 ** _(.·*»— — The darkness princess Lady Muerte._**


End file.
